


No Fury

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-12
Updated: 2003-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark and Lex are breaking up. Show it from another person's point of view."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fury

The clock is ticking on the wall, and Alexander still sits at his desk, his head in his hands. He looks like his soul was ripped out through his eyes.

Two hours have passed since she saw that dark haired boy fly out in a rage. He held Alexander's beating heart in his hand.

Furious with the boy who would save her son's life again and again just to lie and lie and lie to him and break him, Lillian determines that he will never get a moment's peace. She knows his secrets. She will help her Alexander get revenge.


End file.
